


The Way I Loved You

by profound-boning (farawaystardust)



Series: Dean Winchester Loves Taylor Swift [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Beta Michael, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Inspired by Music, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Sex, Omega Dean Winchester, Songfic, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farawaystardust/pseuds/profound-boning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>His friends at the library tell him all the time they're so jealous, that he's so lucky.</em>
</p><p><em>And Dean knows that he is.</em>

</p>
<p>
  <em>His parents could have chosen someone far worse than Michael, he knows. But…</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way I Loved You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Dean Creations Challenge](http://deancreationschallenge.tumblr.com/). August theme: Languages. My prompt: English.

Dating Michael Shurley is perfect. This is what every Omega wants, Dean tells himself repeatedly while getting dressed for the evening.

The sensible Beta is exactly his type: tall, dark hair, blue eyes, smart, funny, and considerate. Michael is incredibly sweet and he smells nice, like fresh laundry drying in the sun.

His friends at the library tell him all the time they're so jealous, that he's so lucky.

And Dean knows that he is. His parents could have chosen someone far worse than Michael, he knows. But—

But nothing. Dean shakes his head a little to dispel the thoughts swirling inside. He really couldn't ask for anything better, truly.

Dean finishes buttoning his coat just as the doorbell rings. He moves swiftly to the door and bids his parents goodbye over his shoulder, almost pushing Michael from the doorway with his body.

Not that he'd actually do that, of course, it'd be very improper for the both of them.

Michael seems not to notice or doesn't seem put off by Dean's haste to leave the manor.

"Good evening, Dean," Michael greets calmly, bending just slightly to brush his lips against the back of Dean's hand.

"Hello, Michael." Everything is fine, it just gets annoying to stand there ready to go while John and Michael chat for ten minutes when he's this hungry.

"I cannot wait to try the new menu at Biggers and Sons. I have heard it is simply divine," Michael says.

Dean nods, remembering that Michael had been insistent on taking him to a fancy new restaurant in another part of town tonight. He hopes there will be something on the menu he's actually heard of before, like at—

Nope. Not thinking about that right now. Dean brings his focus back to what Michael is saying while they walk towards his vehicle.

"…and perhaps we could go for a walk through the park after." Dean gives another nod he hopes is convincing enough. He's not meant to speak up unless directly asked a question that needs a verbal response.

They've arrived at Michael's car parked at the curb. It's not a bad car, per se, but Dean thinks forlornly of the large black Impala in his father's garage and of—

"You look beautiful tonight, Dean Winchester." Michael brings his hand up for another kiss and Dean gives him another hopefully winning smile. Michael opens the passenger door and closes it carefully behind Dean.

There's nothing wrong with this car. There's nothing wrong with this date, or with Michael. Dean feels absolutely fine. 

:     :     :     :     :

Dean is dreaming.

He knows that he is asleep in his bed and dreaming. But it is so pleasant, he can't bear the thought of waking and losing this.

They're lying in an open field on the outskirts of town. They left their shoes and overshirts behind and ran barefoot through the tall grass until they found this patch of wildflowers.

Castiel looks gorgeous with the yellow sun in his hair. He's weaving delicate blue flowers into Dean's hair and his own.

When he's satisfied, they lie down side by side but opposite of each other, so their heads are together and their feet pointing in opposite directions. Cas has curled up on one side and propped his head up with his right arm in order to properly look at Dean's profile.

He can feel the sensation of Cas watching him like a rush of warm breeze on his cheek. Cas's petrichor and fresh grass scent is lovely beneath the smell of the flowers around them. When Dean turns to look at those blue eyes, he's met with a small smile.

"Dean."

That voice settles something deep inside his chest.

"Dean!"

In a flash, the dream has changed.

Another memory is playing out, and Dean is just as helpless to the emotional roller coaster as before.

They're standing on opposite sides of Cas's little gold car. It's nothing special; Cas doesn't make enough money at the tailor's to afford something huge or fancy. But it's been enough for the two of them to drive all over town together.

Right now though it feels like an insurmountable wall between them. The sky is dark and heavy with rain clouds.

"How can make you understand?" Cas is saying, his brow furrowed in anger. "I couldn't call earlier because I was working, Dean. I need to work so that I have enough to provide for you. I want—"

"Cas, you don't have to worry so much. It's—"

"Of course I worry, Dean! This is important to me! Our future is important to me. I want to be able to take care of you myself, without your parent's influence—"

"Why can't you just accept their help Cas? We could tell them about us, we could—" Dean asks, raising his voice now over the thunder.

"You don't see the way they look at me, Dean." Cas looks wild in his frustration. "I don't have the money or the status that they want for you. I'm not enough."

It's an argument they've had so many times. Cas doesn't see that he's enough, more than enough for Dean.

He rounds the car and presses Cas against the door, so unlike the docile Omega he's meant to be. Cas never cares whether or not Dean is behaving the way he should. He never tells him to quiet down or take smaller bites of food, never leaves him out when he speaks to other Alphas or dismisses his feelings.

"You are everything to me, Castiel, and you know it." Dean seals their lips together in a heated kiss just as the rain starts to fall.

He wakes up.

:     :     :     :     :

Michael arrives at five o'clock exactly to escort Dean to the cinema and still have plenty of time to talk to John and Mary in the sitting room. Dean waits impatiently in the kitchen with Sam.

Sam is still unpresented, but his taller than average (taller than Dean, even) height suggests he'll be an Alpha like their father. His demeanor, however, is so unaggressive, so patient and caring that it's difficult to tell.

Dean can only hope that Sam will never be a knothead like some of the kids at school were, or like some adult Alphas on the street.

His little brother still engages him in conversation about topics other than mating, childcare, and household chores. Sam asks Dean about politics and sports and his actual opinions on all manner of things. It's something small for which Dean is very grateful.

"Dean, I was wondering if—. I only mean to say that… Well, Michael is a good guy, right? I mean he's not—"

"Sammy." Dean cuts him off with a glare. "Michael is great. He's a good choice for me."

Sam doesn't look thrilled with that answer but he doesn't argue.

When Michael enters the kitchen, he doesn't back Dean into a counter or press his hand to the back of Dean's neck. He respects Dean's space and his time, he never forgets to call. Dean can see that he tries to endear himself to Sam, but he suspects that the younger boy distrusts him.

They agree to walk to the theater and Michael speaks kindly with him the whole time. He is charming with the staff when purchasing their tickets and when he gently guides Dean away from the snack counter.

The film is interesting enough, and Michael has plenty to say about it afterward while they take a stroll down Main Street. Some shop windows are still lit up in the darkness of the twilight.

Dean pretends not to notice that Novak and Milton's Tailoring is one of them.

He dreams again of his dates with Castiel, more afternoons in the summer sun and secret meetings at the library. There they could hide between the shelves and kiss sweetly.

Dating Michael is comfortable, and Dean should be happy with that. He is happy with it. But he's not.

:     :     :     :     :

It all comes to a head a scant six months after it began.

Michael and his family are understandably impatient. Michael is clearly a suitable mate for Dean, and they should move forward with their relationship.

Six months ago Charles Shurley had approached John Winchester about the potential union and the two agreed to let things play out, allowing for a slightly more modern courtship. The pair have gone on many dates and all is as it should be. Everyone is satisfied.

Everyone except for Dean.

Six months ago he had to tell Cas that they couldn't see each other anymore, that he was to be courted by and eventually mated to Michael.

They had screamed and fought, but there was just no way around it. Dean could not go against his parents' wishes, and Castiel, without parents himself and without a substantial offering, could not possibly win Dean's hand.

At nineteen years old, Dean is going to be kept from the one person whom he loves more than anything, forever. All because of things like prestige and money.

"It's not fair," he had sobbed into Cas's collar bone where they'd sat on the dock. This had been their refuge this summer; an abandoned pier on some forgotten lake just outside of Lawrence. Cas had wrapped his arm more firmly around Dean's shoulders and run the other hand through his hair.

They had done enough fighting. It didn't matter anyway, no amount of yelling at each other would change anything.

And now, Michael wants to know why they haven't been mated yet. They all want to know.

Sam just looks at Dean with understanding and pity in his eyes.

There's nothing they can do.

Dean goes to bed with a heavy heart. Tomorrow evening they'll go to the church and complete the formal ceremony. It's what everyone wants; it's for the best.

It's two o'clock in the morning when Dean wakes up. At first, he can't determine what roused him, but then a small rock cracks against his window pane.

He is shocked to see Cas standing on the lawn of their estate, waving his arms when he sees Dean appear in the window.

Dean grabs a dressing gown and sneaks quietly through the kitchen and out the side door before he even has the time to think about what a terrible idea this is. But he's desperate; he hasn't seen Castiel in months.

"Dean." Cas is breathless, blue eyes brightly shining in the dark. "Is it true? You're going to be mated tomorrow?"

Incredible how fast gossip will travel in this town.

"Yes." Dean is so heartbroken he just feels numb. He can't feel anything at all.

Cas looks stricken as well. He's pacing and muttering angrily to himself. "I'm—. No, I—. Damn it, I just needed a little more time."

"What are you talking about Cas?" Dean asks.

"I—. Dean, I've been saving up for some new materials for the shop, a new machine. Things that will bring in more customers, more income."

"But you hate all these new fangled trends," Dean reminds him. "You just want to be a tailor."

"Yes, but if it means I have a chance at your hand, Dean, I'll do anything." Cas looks desperately sad now, and Dean would give anything to kiss that expression off his face. Cas scents the air. "You're unhappy."

"Obviously, you idiot." Dean huffs a laugh. "You look terrible. Please tell me you're still eating. I haven't been able to go back to The Roadhouse since—"

"Me neither. Dean, I can't sleep because I'm thinking about you all the time. Thinking about that man's hands all over you—"

"Castiel!" Dean flushes and cuts him off. "You know as well as I do that none of that has happened. My parents would die—"

"But it will, Dean. They're going to give you away to him and I'll never get to see you again." Cas chokes on a sob and covers his eyes with both hands.

Dean knows that it's a bad idea, but he wraps his arms around Cas's middle anyway. Cas slumps into the hold and grips him back tightly.

They stand there on the back porch for many minutes, breathing each other in, feeling their heart beats calm in the other's presence. Cas sniffles and straightens up a little.

"That's what I was talking about."

Dean is confused. "What do you mean, Cas?"

Cas brings Dean's hand to his chest, directly over his heart. "This is how mates make each other feel. They drive each other mad and they keep each other sane. It's supposed to feel _good,_ Dean, and right. Does he make you feel this way?"

"Cas—"

"No, Dean, please. If he does, then I'll leave. If he's your perfect match, I won't bother you again. But if you feel what I feel, then I'm begging you to stay with me."

"Oh, Cas." Dean breathes, closing his eyes. "You know I can't."

"I'm not asking what your parents think. Please. Tell me you don't feel the same."

Dean glares at him. "Don't say that to me, Cas. I don't need you to make me feel like hell for this. You know I can't just turn around on my parents' deal."

"But your future and your heart shouldn't be a deal, Dean! It should be your choice."

He can't help it, he hugs Cas to him once more, letting his fingers comb through that messy hair. "And you know that in a perfect world, I would choose you," he whispers.

Cas begins to cry again, and Dean does too. They sway back and forth, still embracing.

"Come away with me."

"What?"

"Dean, you're my mate. You're the one for me. I can't change the circumstances of our birth, I can only follow my heart." Cas looks determined and brave, even with wet tear tracks on his cheeks. "It was a mistake not to fight for you six months ago. But I can't change that either. What I can do is fight now. I can provide for you. We can be together. But we'd have to run."

It's insane. It's completely and utterly insane. This is definitely the worst idea in the history of bad ideas.

"Yes. Yes, Cas, I will."

**Author's Note:**

> [on tumblr](http://profound-boning.tumblr.com/post/149151438174/)
> 
> Thanks for reading my first ABO fic! Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
